


Brotherhood

by DC_doll (Era_Penn)



Category: DCU, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: AND EVERYONE IS SAD, Drabble, Gen, Grief, Jason's dead, Not A Fix-It, Ouch, batclan, batfamily, canon character death, fallen Robin, sorry - Freeform, the bat clan, the reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/DC_doll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd never heard Nightwing scream that way before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherhood

They were gathered around the tv when Connor heard it. He sat bolt upright, instantly going tense as a wire. It was a signal his teammates knew to look out for, knew meant trouble. He overheard information he wished he hadn’t.

And then the most agonized, pain-filled howl of denial they’d ever known echoed through the cave, and they were all on their feet and running for the zeta tubes.

Nightwing had never screamed that way before.

“NO!” they heard him screech, “NO! It can’t be - he’s not - he can’t -”

An unfamiliar female voice, choked with sobs, was apologizing, over and over - “Sorry, sorry, so damn sorry, we have to - we need - Batman and A are -” she cut herself off with another sob as the team rounded the corner, only to draw up in surprise. 

Nightwing stood frozen, staring down at a girl in a bat cowl who fallen to her knees in front of the zeta tubes, sobbing her heart out.

“Haven’t we lost enough?” Nightwing asked, his voice shaking and cracking.

“Out,” Connor ordered the rest of the team. “Anyone who does not know the batclan’s identities, out.”

They left reluctantly, but there was little they could do.

Their leader shook and screamed, demanding the universe answer.

No reply came.

Connor stepped forward to the shaking Nightwing. “Dick,” he said, voice as soft as he could make it. “Dick, what happened?”

“My brother - Jason -” he choked, trying to force out the words. “My brother is _dead_.”

Connor barely caught him before he hit the floor, finding his arms full of sobbing, desperate bat. 

“Why?” Nightwing asked, “Why does everyone we love die? WHY?!”

_Recognized: Batman, 02. Authorized guests._

“Dick,” Batman breathed, not even looking around to see if anyone else was there, “Barbara, Dick -”

Connor let Dick slide to the ground, sobbing, and managed to catch Batman and the young Tim Drake in his arms as he, too, collapsed, the four bats coming together in a cuddle pile of deadly grief. Alfred stood at the entrance to the zeta tubes, his own grief filling his face as he took a few steps forward to rest a gentle hand on Batman's shoulder.

Connor left the room, eyes watering.

“What is it? What happened?” the team clamored.

Connor ignored them, and turned on the call to the Watchtower; he wasn’t sure if he could say it twice. Hal Jordan answered.

“Superboy to Watchtower,” he said, “The second Robin has fallen.”


End file.
